Dark Room
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Sirius found out quite a bit about muggles from his Azkaban friend and plans to show off his favourite to Hermione Granger.


"…and he was telling me all this stuff about the muggle world but there was one that got my attention the most. Photographs. Particularly, the ones you can process in a type of water in a dark room-" Sirius explained, standing in the middle of the sitting room of Grimmauld Place with a enraptured audience.

"'Ang on." Ron interrupted. "What do you mean process 'em in water?"

"And why a dark room? Surely you won't be able to see what you're doing anyway?" Hermione added.

Sirius waved the questions away with his hands. "I'm getting to that. The dark room wasn't entirely dark. They use a dark red light so they can see and they do this because natural light damages the photos. The liquid was called…ah…something…I can't remember but muggles placed the entire picture into it to help bring out the picture." He sounded so excited about it that Hermione couldn't help but smile up at him from in front of the fire. Harry, Ginny, Fred and George sitting in chairs behind her. Ron was sitting on the floor between Harry and Ginny.

"I still don't understand." Harry frowned. "Why? Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never did or said anything about it."

Sirius shrugged. "Apparently, it depended on the type of camera they used. But it was just one of the things this old bloke told me that fascinated me. I mean, they guy was clearly crazy. He'd already been in Azkaban for 5 years before I went in. I was lucky to be in a cell next to his though."

"What was he in for?" George asked, sitting forward. Sirius clearly stiffened and looked at his feet.

"He…eh…murdered his whole family. Without magic. He says he had been under the Imperious curse but no one ever believed that." He continued to focus on his shoes. "Not even me." he whispered. "His name was Agregus Fudgin. Completely mad but he taught me a lot about the muggle word. I didn't believe any of it at the time. They just felt like stories but…maybe he wasn't so mad after all."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked. Ginny and Harry had left during his speech.

"None of what he said seemed sad or depressing. He talked about happy times he had. I didn't quite realize just how important that was at the time. He died 3 years before I left." Sirius shoulder's slumped, remembering his loss. Hermione got up from the floor and put an arm around him.

"It's okay. It's better that way. At least he stopped suffering." She soothed, rubbing his back.

She faintly heard the others leave, muttering excuses or complaining they were tired. It was nearly 2am so she wasn't surprised.

"You should be getting to bed, Hermione. It's late." Sirius straightened up and turned away from her, to the blazing fire.

"I'm not tired." She said from behind him, looking into the fire.

Sirius spun round abruptly to face Hermione. It was so comical Hermione didn't know whether to be confused or laugh. If it were a cartoon he'd have had a light bulb blinking to life above his head.

"I forgot." He took a few steps to the right. "I got so wrapped up in the story I forgot I wanted to show you guys something." He then walked right out of the room without another word so, curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione quickly followed. Sirius stops half-way down the hall and turns to her but then walks briskly again. Eventually he reaches a door, mostly hidden under the old wallpaper.

Sirius holds out a hand toward the door. "After you, Miss Granger." He smiled sweetly. Hermione's heart picked up, wondering what on earth could be on the other side. Darkness. That was all she could see. The room could have been the size of a broom cupboard or a Quidditch pitch; there was no way to tell. Hermione blindly reached out just as a light flicked on and then all Hermione could see was a dull red light. When her eyes focussed she saw shallow white buckets on desks either side of the room. Odd machines at the far end of the room and a few strings hanging above her head with clippings of paper on them, that were dripping onto the floor. The room itself was about as big as her own room upstairs.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, turning to face a grinning red Sirius.

He lifted his arms, as if the room itself was obvious. "This, is my dark room." He looked around in the dim light and walked past Hermione to look at the other side of the paper that the picture must have been on. "I decided to try and take and process some pictures myself. Come, look." He beckoned and Hermione followed.

She stood in front of Sirius, acutely aware just so close he was, and looked up. It was her. A dark, fuzzy picture of Hermione, smiling at something off camera.

"That's me." she pointed out. "Hang on, that was taken…last week…outside when we had that picnic." She looked across at the other four, all of her in different places, different clothes, different poses but all of her smiling. She turned to face him, confusion clouding her features.

"You have a beautiful smile." he said, looking at the pictures above her. "A perfect subject. So photogenic."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she swallowed the lump in her throat and took a step closer to Sirius, leaving only a few inches between their chests.

"Yes. Very." Was all he said, staring down at her in admiration.

Hermione tiptoed, daring to steal a kiss from him but he stepped back.

"We can't." he whispered. "You're too young." He said, but his attempts at avoiding his feelings were weak at best.

"You know you want to. I want to too." Hermione tiptoed to him again, leaning in slowly for that kiss she had wanted for so long…

She was taken aback when Sirius' lips crashed onto hers and at the same time strong hands grabbed her waist, lifting her up to him more. She laced her fingers in his surprisingly soft hair and pulled his face to hers, wanting, needing more. Sirius pushed her back into one of the desks, almost tipping one of the white dishes. She felt a throbbing bulge against her as Sirius pressed himself onto her.

He pushed back from her, breathing heavily and Hermione could see he was about to ask something but she responded to his silent question by unbuttoning his shirt. Sirius shoved her skirt up to her waist and roughly spun her to face the desk. He yanked her panties down around her ankles and pushed her legs apart. Hermione gasped at his urgency but she was getting rapidly wet from it, having fantasied about a similar thing for far too long than she cared to remember.

Before she knew it he was shoving his long cock inside of her, fucking her hard and Hermione groaned loudly. She pushed the white water-filled dishes aside, sloshing the substance everywhere but she didn't care. She tried to thrust her hips back onto him but his thrusts were too hard and fast and she lost rhythm quickly. Her legs went soft and she clenched her toes. Sirius groaned behind her, gripping her hips roughly he pounded into her.

"Sirius." She whimpered, her body felt as if it was being thrown into the desks like a rag doll but her wet, aching body loved every minute of it.

"Hermione." Sirius grunted. He suddenly pulled out of her leaving a wanting Hermione cold but he turned her to face him, grabbed her waist and hoisted her onto the desk. He grabbed her face and pulled her to him, kissing her like he'd never get enough. Hermione could feel his hard cock pressing against her entrance and she shifted herself closer, begging to have it in her again. Which Sirius soon granted, lining up quickly he shoved his whole length inside her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and moaned loudly, throwing her head back. Sirius continued to fuck her but leaned his head down to bite and suck on her neck. She dug her fingernails into his back in warning but it only spurred him on, biting harder. Hermione grunted, shoving her head into the crook of Sirius's shoulder.

A short few seconds later and Sirius groaned as he came into her. He moaned softly with each throb and spurt of his cum. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, breathing heavily, both with a sheen of sweat, until Sirius started kissing her neck lightly. Hermione moved her head to the side to give him more space, her eyes closed.

"Sirius." She gasped. "That was…"

"Unexpected?" He leaned back to look her in the eye. "Not really. I never planned to show the others this room." He smiled at her, mischievously.


End file.
